253:The Lilo Adventures of Star Wars Rogue One and A New Hope
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: This is a cross between Rogue One and A New Hope. First, The Celestian Alliance joins a thief, a rebel captain, and a cargo pilot to steal Death Star plans, then they join a farm boy to learn the ways of The Force.
1. A fresh start

Lec, Cho, Tucker, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Stitch were in a space prison cell on. There they saw a beautiful brunette woman with green eyes, "Who's she," whispered Cho.

"That's Jyn Erso" La Muerte answered, "She's a space thief."

Just then, Lec realized something "Wait," Lec asked, "Where's Sunny, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, Teal, Lilo, and Star?"

"Lilo!" Sitch shouted as he opened the door.

2 of the guards saw what happened and glared at Stitch, "Hello" Stitch greeted, "Have you seen Lilo?"

Meanwhile on the Ring of Kafrene, Star, Lilo, Sunny, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity and Teal were surrounded by aliens. They didn't know where to go "If you want to learn more," La Muerte explained, "Follow the handsome man with the black beard and brown jacket."

"What handsome man?" Teal asked.

"You mean him?" Star asked as she pointed to a Latino man with La Muerte's description.

They followed him to an alleyway where they saw a coughing man. "An imperial cargo pilot went missing yesterday," the coughing man explained, "He was telling people that the empire that they're making a planet killer. They're also after khyber crystal. Some guy named, "Erso" sent him, he was an old friend of Saw."

Then a couple of stormtroopers appeared, "Let's see some scandals.

"Yes," the Latino man answered, "But let me get my gloves first.

Then a couple more Stormtroopers were heading towards them, the coughing man couldn't go due to his arm. The Latino man shot him so the coughing man could avoid capture. "Whoa," Star said, "That was off"

"Come on!" shouted the man, "You want to be captured too."

Without a choice, the heroes followed the man for safety. "We didn't catch your name Sir," Sunny said,

"Captain Cassian Andor," the man greeted, "And I'm with The Rebellion."

Later on Wobani, Jyn was still furious at Stitch for getting her in trouble with the guards, "Sorry we got you in trouble." Tucker said,

"Mostly it's Stitch's fault" Lec replied, "He always gets crazy when he's away from Lilo."

"So Jyn," Cho said, "How did you end up in this mess?"

"It all started when I was 8, my parents sent me away after Empire General Orson Krennic invaded and destroyed outhouse." Jyn explained, "The only thing left of my mom was the necklace she gave me."

She showed a necklace, which amazed them, "For 8 years I was under the care for Saw Gererra" Jyn continued, "But abandoned me when I was 16. For the last 5 years, I was a thief."

"Meega hungry!" Stitch shouted.

"You'll bee eating nothing both Gungan slop at our prison" shouted a guard.

"Ewwww" Pinkie shouted, "Why not chocolate chip cookies shaped like UFOS."

Then the truck stopped, "Was it something I said?" Pinkie asked.

"I thought we had everybody." said a guard.

Just then a couple of rebels took them out and freed Jyn, but she kicked one of them. "Wow!" Rainbow whispered, "Her kicks are powerful and awesome."

A black droid grabbed a hold of her, "Congratulations," said the droid, "You are being rescued."

"What about us?" Lec asked

"We could use some backup." said a rebel as he freed them.

Later, they arrived on Yavin 4, where they met up with their other friends, "There you are!" shouted Star as she hugged her friends, "And you brought a new friend."

"Star, this is Jyn," Tucker greeted, "Jyn, Star."

Later, they were being judged by a rebel officer, "Possession on Unsection Weapons, Forgery of Imperial Documents, A Assault, Escape of Custody, Resisting Arrest." he read.

"Defendant Innocent!" shouted Stitch.

Then Mon Mothma came in, The Celestian Alliance had a feeling she might not remember them, "This is a chance for you to make a fresh start, we figure you might help us," Mon said, "This is Captain Cassian Andor, Rebel Intelligence"

As Jyn blushed and looked away, Star and Sunny giggled.

Jyn explained that she last saw her father 13 years ago and likes to think that he's dead. She also never got involved in politics and that she hasn't seen Saw Gerrara in years. Cassian explained that they needed someone to get through him without being killed.

"There's an Imperial defector in Jedha, A pilot." Cassian said to Jyn, "He's been held by Saw Gerrara, claiming that the Emperor is creating a weapon that could destroy other planets. He said he was sent by your father."

They needed to find the pilot, Galen and test him for testimony, "And if you do it," Mon said, "We'll make sure you go free."

"So we'll be performing community service?" Lilo asked.

As they were marching out to Cassian ship, Pinkie, Stitch, and Star shouted, "Hup 2, 3, 4" constantly, which annoyed Cassian. Inside the ship, they saw the same robot who freed them, "I'm K-2SO" he greeted, "A reprogramed Imperial droid."

"I remember you," Jyn recalled as she got out a blaster.

She warned Cassian that Jedha is a War Zone, so Cassian decided to let her keep it, "Let's get going." Cassian said as they took off.


	2. Attack on Jedha

During the flight to Jedha City, Cho heard some snoring. In one of the cupboards, they found 5 colorful robot monkeys. One was black, one was yellow, one was red, one was green and one was blue, "Monkey Team" Cassian asked, What are you 5 doing here?"

"We got very sleepy." the black monkey explains, "We figured we could take a nap here, Cassian."

Lilo was wondering who they were. Cassian explained that their the Robot Monkey team, "Antauri", "Sprxx-77", "Hal Gibson", "Nova" and "Otto" "After my father died protecting the Carida Academy, I found these 5 monkeys. They've been by my side since then."

"Better than our previous leader," Otto explained, "He felt above serving guardian."

Twilight came up feeling cautious, "Those 2 girls have been starring at Jyn for a while" Twilight said.

Cho and Nova came down to see if everything was alright. Jyn woke up from her sleep, seeing Star and Sunny in front of her face, "Have you been dreaming about any hunky rebels?" Star asked

"Don't do that!" Jyn shouted.

"Okay, okay," Nova shouted as she pushed them aside, "Back it up. Give her some air."

"Apologize for their behavior," Cho replied, "They've been acting this crazy since we got on Yavin."

"Crazy for love," Nova replied.

Sunny and Star sat down for safety while Nova sat next do Jyn, "Names', "Nova" she greeted as she looked at Jyn.

As the rest of the team sat down and prepare to land, Sparx looked at Cassian, saying that Jyn might be the perfect girl for him, "No Sparx," Cassian growled, "I don't have time for any passion."

"You were always the boring one," Sparx said.

"Very boring, indeed," Kaytoo replied.

"See," Sprxx exclaimed, "Kaytoo gets me!"

On Jedha, Cassian told Kaytoo to stay and watch the ship.

In the city, they encountered numerous aliens. "Be on the lookout for this missing cargo pilot" shouted a news reporter on the holograph.

"Cargo pilot?" Lilo, Star, and Teal asked as they went up to the missing poster.

It showed a pilot with shoulder-length black hair, goggles and a beard, "Missing: Bodhi Rook. Last seen at city hall, warning people about imperial construction." Star read, "That must be the missing cargo pilot."

"Cargo pilot?" Cho asked.

"Yeah," Teal answered, "Cassian told us everything."

Before they could catch up with him, they needed to find Stitch. By a market booth, they found him sniffing the fruit. Before he could eat one, Lilo stopped him and apologized to the vendor. "How much is your necklace," a man said.

Behind them were a monk-like figure and his bodyguard, who had a blaster. They were wondering how did they know she was wearing a necklace. "For that you must pay" the man answered as he opened his eyes, revealing to be blind.

Cassian told them that the 2 men are with The Guardians of The Whills, a couple of monks protecting the khyber crystals. "Let's get a move on," Twilight said as they walked away, creepily.

Antauri and Gibson decided to stay and learn more about them.

Imperial troopers came in looking for Jyn, who escaped custody. There Jyn and Cassian fought them off. The Celestian Alliance decided to help them out too.

"Monkey Mindscream!" shouted Antauri

"Magna-Ball Blazer" shouted Sparx.

"Laser Criss Cross" shouted Gibson

"Lady Tomahawk" shouted Nova

"Whirling Destructo Saws" shouted Otto.

Jyn kicked an imperial trooper and walked up to Nova, "Impressive" Jyn shouted.

Suddenly, she heard a little girl screaming for help. Jyn couldn't see a small child suffer, so she ran off to help her, "Jyn, No!" shouted Cassian.

Jyn rushed back, grabbed the little girl and returned her to her mother. Cassian was outraged that she got into the field, "What were you thinking?" Cassian shouted.

"Hey" Nova shouted, "The girl wanted her mommy, so Jyn had to save her."

"Enough shouting you lovebirds!" shouted Sprax shouted, "Let's try to get to Saw before we-"

A group of imperial troopers came in and surrounded the 4 of them, "-Troopers show up."

"Let them pass in peace," said the blind man, "The force is with me and I'm with the force."

"This guy is nuts," whispered Tucker

"Not to mention peaceful" Lec whispered back, "Blech!"

One by one, he took down the imperial troopers. One was behind him, then a blaster came from out of nowhere. They turned out to be the same man who was guarding the blind man. Gibson was impressed on how he used his ray gun, "You almost shot me," The blind man growled.

"Your welcome." The other man sarcastically replied.

They were wondering if he was a Jedi, but the other man explained that he's actually a dreamer who believed in the force. "There names are "Baze Malbus" and "Chirrut Imwe" Antauri explained, "They know a lot about khyber crystals and we figured they can help us."

Then a couple of hunters came in and grabbed the heroes. "Anyone who kills me and my friends will answer to Saw Gerrara," Jyn shouted, "Because I'm the daughter of Galen Erso."

"Chato, Chato(Take them.)" shouted the leading hunter.

They blindfolded the human heroes while they placed the robot monkeys in a big bag, "Are you kidding me?" an irritated Chirrut asked, "I'm Blind"


	3. A message for Stardust

They were arriving at the lair of Saw Gerarrra, "I tell you" Nova shouted from the bag, "If anything happens to Jyn, your gonna have to get through me!"

"Chato, Chato(Bring out the yellow monkey)" said the lead hunter as one pulled her out of the bag.

They dragged Nova and Jyn off to meet Saw while they placed the rest of the team in a cell, "What was that all about?" Lec asked as he removed his blindfold.

"Guess they blindfolded us to avoid the location of their lair." Lilo suggested as she removed hers, "Like, Batman"

"I am one with the force and the force is with me, I am one with the force and the force is with me, " Chirrut prayed.

"What in Shugazoom is he doing?" Gibson asked as he came out of the bag.

"He's praying for the door to open," Baze answered as he removed his blindfold.

"Come on, Cass," Sparx said as Cassian removed his blindfold, "Let's answer the monk's prayer."

"Right behind you," Cassian replied as they started working on the door.

"What a dreamer." both Baze and Gibson growled as they looked at each other and smiled.

Otto came out of the bag, seeing that all of his fellow robot monkeys have a counterpart, "This is great" Otto groaned, "Everyone has a counterpart, except for me!"

He sat down in a corner and moaned. Someone patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks, I needed that." Otto smiled as he turned his head.

He saw a man with a pilot suit, goggles black hair and a beard. It was the missing cargo pilot. That's when he realized that he's found his counterpart, "Hey everyone!" shouted Otto, "I found my counterpart.

"An imperial pilot!" Baze shouted as Sparks and Cassian stopped, "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Baze" shouted Sparks, "He's the missing pilot."

"How did you end up in this mess?" Teal asked.

Bodhi explained that Galen Erso sent him to warn Jedha about the plans. Unfortunately, no one believed him. That's when Saw's men captured him and held him, prisoners. Cassian and Sparks figured that he could use their help to testify Galen Erso.

Meanwhile, Jyn was taken to Saw's room. The guards removed her blindfold and tossed Nova down. A man with a metal armor and a breather came ou, "Jyn" the man said, "Look at you."

"Okay, Metal Man" shouted Nova "What do you want? Who are you?"

"That's Saw Gerarra" Jyn explained, "He's been taking care of me since I was 8. By the time I was 16, he abandoned me."

"People were starting to figure out you were an imperial scientist's daughter," "Those who wanted to use you as a hostage. I was trying to protect you. I also have something to show you."

He pressed a button and showed a hologram of a middle-aged man with brown hair, "Is that Galen Erso?" asked Nova.

Jyn nodded her head in tears.

"Saw, if you are watching this, then perhaps there's a chance to save The Alliance," Galen said, "

And if Jyn is alive, I want her to know that my love for her has never faded and I really miss her.

Stardust, when I was taken I was faced with some bitter truths.

I was told that soon enough Krennic would have you as well.

I knew that if I no longer work or die, he would no longer need me for his project. So I learned to lie.

I played the part of a beaten man resigned to the sanctuary of his work.

We call it the Death Star, there's no day when the time will come.

I place a weakness so small that they'll never find it.

Jyn, the pain I've lost is overwhelming, including losing your mother.

Saw, the reactor module, that's where I laid my trap.

It's well hidden and unstable.

The information is in an archive vault, at the citadel tower on Scarif.

Hurry, there isn't much time.

Then the message stopped.

"Beautiful." Nova cried.

Back in the prisons, Cassian and Sparks deactivated the locks and they were free. "Finally" shouted Rainbow, "I thought we never get out of here."

"You should come with us Bodhi" Cassian replied, "We might need your help to find Galen Erso and keep Otto company."

"Yippy!" Otto shouted as he turned his head, "Not Yippy!"

"Not yippy" replied Lilo as they looked outside the window.

Outside, Jedha was being destroyed, they had a few minutes to get out of here. Cassian told Kaytoo on his communicator to locate them. He decided to go and rescue Jyn, "I'll go with Cass" Sparks shouted, "Need to rescue some damsels in distress."

Cassian and Sparks found Jyn and Nova in Saw's room, he told them that they have to escape. Saw told them to go, "I will run no longer," Saw shouted, "My time has come!"

Jyn understood him. They quickly ran off to escape the collapsing building "Save the Rebellion" Saw shouted, "Save the Dream!"

Outside, the rest of the heroes were waiting for Jyn, Cassian, Sparks, and Nova to come out. "Romeo and Juliet and 3 O'clock!" Pinkie shouted.

By the lair, Saw removed his breather and died. While they were escaping, they saw Jedha fall into pieces. Cassian jumped the ship into hyperspace and made it out.

Pinkie saw Jyn looking at Cassian and got an idea. She whispered it to the rest of The Celestian Alliance. Though the only ones sure about it were Rarity, Fluttershy, Stitch, Star, and Sunny.

"Good afternoon passengers," Pinkie shouted, "This is your captain Pinkie Pie speaking. While we wait to go to our next planet, please enjoy CLST performing Edwin Starr's War."

CLST got out their instruments and started to play.

"War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

War, huh, yeah

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing

Say it again, why'all

War, huh, good god

What is it good for

Absolutely nothing, listen to me" they sang.

The only ones who were actually enjoying their singing were Bodhi, Otto, Sparks, and Nova. Cassian told them to stop, but then he looked at his tapping foot "What's happening to me?" he asked.

"It's called a beat, Cassian" shouted Star as they both started dancing.

"Kaytoo!" Cassian shouted, "Help!"

As Kaytoo was about to help Cassian, Pinkie blocked him and told him not to ruin the entertainment.

Then Stitch and Jyn started dancing uncontrollably.

"Absolutely nothing

Say it again," shouted Stitch as he spun Jyn around and pushed her.

"Cass, look out!" Sparks shouted as Jyn bumped into him, forming a pose just like in Gone With The Wind.

"ITTTT WORRRRKEDDD!" Star and Sunny shouted as they squealed.

"How cute!" Fluttershy replied.

"And dazzling!" Rarity smiled.

"Okay, okay" Twilight shouted, "Enough Jassian shipping. Let's try to stay focus on where we're going."

"What's a Jassian?" Chirrut asked.

"And what does this got to do with ships?" Baze asked.

"You don't want to know." Twilight groaned.


	4. Family Reunion Interuption

On the ship, Diego told K-2SO to set a course for Eadu. Bodhi explained that he can make things right if he was brave enough. He thought it was too late, but Jyn didn't think so. She explained the name of the weapon her father was building, "The Death Star" and he secretly built a way to defeat it. "They knew they needed him to build the weapon" Jyn explained, "He had no choice. He rigged a trap. Unfortunately, I lost the message while we were escaping."

Cassian didn't believe her, but Chirrut, Antauri, and Nova did. "He said that if we could blow the reactor," said Nova, "The whole system goes down and they have to go to Scarif to get the plans."

"I say we bring Jyn's old man to Yavin IV and he'll tell Mon" Sparx suggested.

Their ship was arriving on Eadu, an extremely rainy planet. "Looks like we're going to need our raincoats for this" Rarity suggested,

"Rain, rain go away," said Stitch.

Bodhi showed K-2SO where to land. Afterward, Cassian, Sparx, Otto, and Bodhi left the ship, "Lec, Rainbow Dash, Teal, and Applejack come with me" Cassian ordered, "Everyone else, stay here."

"We all got the message," Jyn said, "Everyone knows that"

"One blast to the reaction module and the whole system goes down" K-2SO replied.

As Cassian, Sparx, Otto, Bodhi, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Teal, and Lec left, K-2SO got to work fixing the comms, "I'm bored" shouted Stitch.

Stitch wanted to go out, but Lilo stopped him, "Stitch," Lilo said, "Cassian said, "To Stay Here"

"Does he look like a killer" Chirrut asked.

"No" Baze replied, "He has the face of a friend."

"Who are you talking about" Jyn asked

"Cassian" Antauri replied, "He's about to kill your father."

Nova and Jyn were horrified by this, Chirrut tells them that the force moves around those who kill. Worried that Cassian might kill her father, Jyn and Nova rushed off to save him. Lilo, Stitch, Star, and Rarity decided to go with her so she wouldn't get hurt.

By the platform, Sparx and Cassian were getting ready to kill Galen. He was coming out with a bunch of scientists, because of Director Krennic's orders. Galen was a middle-aged man with an imperial scientist outfit.

As he was about to kill Galen, he thought about Jyn and how heartbroken she would be if he killed her father. He dropped the gun and turned his head in regret. "Hey Cass" Sparx shouted, "Your girlfriend is on that platform"

Cassian had to save her fast, "What about us" Otto asked.

"Get back to the ship" Cassian ordered, "Kaytoo could use some help repairing the ship."

Director Krennic told the scientists that he has been getting rumors about one of the scientists telling a talkative cargo pilot about the death star plans. "Which one of you geniuses sent them" Director Krennic shouted, "Tell me or else"

Galen couldn't risk letting anyone get hurt, he shouted, "It was me, I sent the cargo pilot to Jedha."

"Fire at will," Director Krennic told his guards as they shot the remaining scientists.

Jyn saw her father and was thrilled to see him alright. "Father" shouted Jyn.

Galen was thrilled to see his own daughter alive, Director Krennic recognized her too. He couldn't risk a happy moment, "Dooku" he said on the communicator, "Destroy the family reunion."

"With pleasure, my friend" Count Dooku replied as he forced choked Galen from a distance.

Nova saw Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom from a distance and got mad. She rushed up and shouted, "Boom Boom Wakeup"

Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom flew right into the sky. "I never realized that female monkeys were more violent than male" Lord Hater said.

"Another reason why we don't talk to girls" Peepers recalled.

"That living banana knows how to pack a punch," Dedede said.

Nova rushed up to a horrified Jyn, then they rushed to a dying Galen. He was happy to see his daughter again, "I have so much to tell you-" Galen said.

But as he was about to tell her, he died. Jyn cried tears of loss for her father. Cassian and Sparks wanted to get her out of the way, but Nova stopped them, "I'm afraid to be traumatized." Nova said.

"Haven't seen this much sadness since Otto threw that pity party for Mandarin's betrayal." Sparx said, "And man was it boring."

Later, they were when they saw Cassian, Sparx, Nova, and Jyn carrying Galen's dead body. Otto and Bodhi freaked out at first, but Antauri calmed them down.

"Set a course for Lah'Mu," Jyn ordered as the ship took off.


	5. Galen's Funeral

Later, they were arriving on a grassy planet, "We're coming up on Lah'mu now." Bodhi announced.

"I've got to warn you," La Muerte said to our heroes, "When you get on Lah'mu you're in for an unpleasant surprise"

"I like surprises" Pinkie replied, "But whatever we're in store for must be really unpleasant."

When they landed on Lah'Mu. They were by the ruins of the old Erso farm. Teal and Applejack walked up to a gravestone.

 _Lyra Erso_

"Lyra Erso was the name of Jyn's mother" La Muerte replied, "She died saving her husband from Orson Krennic. Though she did leave behind a scar on his shoulder."

"This reminded me of Ma and Pa" Applejack cried, "I've missed them every day since their failure to visit Grand Pear."

Cassian, Bodhi, Baze, Sparx, Otto, and Gibson started digging the grave for Galen.

Jyn looked at her old house around so she can recall the last time she saw her parents. Nova, Star, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunny came with her for company. She saw some surviving furniture form the fire. Along with a picture of them being happy. "I miss my Mama" Jyn cried.

"She's acting like a real 8-year-old girl," Fluttershy said.

Nova came and said, "Body of a young adult, mind of a little girl huh."

"I'm afraid so" Jyn replied, "Is that why you rescued that little girl on Jedha."

They gathered the surviving stuff from the fire, "Jyn" Cassian said as he grabbed her hand, "We must pay our respects now."

"You know" Sunny whispered to Star, "I don't feel like shipping Jyn and Cassian right now."

"Me neither" Star replied.

They walked up to the grave where Bodhi was carving, Galen Erso.

"The force comes in many forms, for Galen." Chirrut said, "He would do anything for saving Jyn's life, even if it means lying to his fellow imperial scientists."

"His final request was sending an Imperial cargo pilot to Jedha City to warn people about the Death Star." Antauri continued "And hoping that his daughter can stop it."

Pinkie Pie started to cry.

"Boo, hoo, hoo," said a fiendish voice, "First your mommy then your daddy. It's a shame when you waste your life stealing from child labor criminals, and helping out a cute rebel captain that kills injured contacts."

Out of nowhere came the Pleasure Of The Crowds, the Master of Dimensions, Dimentio, "Greetings Mortal Freaks" shouted the clown.

"La Muerte wasn't kidding" whispered Cho to Lilo, "Dimentio was here."

Dimentio started attacking. Twilight and Rarity fended him off with some unicorn magic, "Cute little unicorns" smiled Dimentio, "You're magical than Ewoks playing with dynamite."

Dimentio turned invisible, "Where did he go?" asked Bodhi.

As they were finding the crazy clown, Dimentio teleported out of nowhere and grabbed the five little monkeys, "You robotic monkeys are going to make perfect spare parts for Orsey!" Dimentio said to the robot monkeys, "Ciao!"

"No!" Jyn shouted as she runs up to Dimentio.

But Dimentio teleported away as Jyn got up to him. Cassian helped her up and Jyn glared at him, "You told me your contact went missing!" she snapped.

"You don't understand" Cassian snapped, "I've been fighting this war since I was six years old, your not the only one that's lost everything."

"Let's get back to Yavin IV for Bodhi's trial" replied K-2SO.

On Scarif, Dimentio popped up with the robot monkeys in his hands. "Got your little monkeys here Orsey" smiled Dimentio

Director Krennic observed the robot monkeys while the Imperial troopers cuffed them. "If this works, they could be perfector a new battleship." Director Krennic suggested, "Take them to the Dimented Cave."

"The Dimented Cave?" asked the monkeys.

"To The Dimented Cave, we go, ciao" smiled Dimentio as he teleported them to the cave.

Dimentio dropped them and teleported off. "What is with that clown?" Gibson asked as a pie got smack in his face.

Air horns blew into Sparx's ear, silly string got all over Otto, Antauri slipped on banana peels, and Nova got whacked with rubber chickens, "Oh Cassian" groaned Gibson, "Please find us.


	6. The Flight to Scarif

On Yavin IV, everyone was at the trial for Bodhi Rook. The Rebellion thought about surrendering to The Empire, but Jyn thought of something else. "What chance do we have?" she asked. "The question is what choice? Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces? You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now!"

Everyone agreed to her. The best rebels gathered around and set a course for Scarif.

"Scarif" Threepio asked as everyone headed off "They're going to Scarif, how come no one tells me anything Artoo"

Artoo just giggled in beep.

As Bodhi and Jyn were about to head to Scarif to fight, GENERAL DAVITS DRAVEN told them to stay here, because Bodhi is still on trial, "Our monkeys might be there" Bodhi said.

"I never liked them," General Draven scowled, "Especially Otto, that snot-ridden weasel."

Bodhi got so offended by Otto's green texture, he left. Chirrut wondered what was wrong with Bodhi, "General Draven insulted Otto's green fur."

"Hope comes in all forms," Chirrut said, "And I'm hopeful we'll find The Robot Monkeys"

"I've been by your side your many decades," Baze said to Chirrut.

Jyn smiled because Chirrut and Baze will be with them to take the plans. Then she turned to Cassian, who smiled, "Before I met you guys" Cassian explained, "Kaytoo and The Robot Monkeys were the only friends I had, mostly I spent time on missions rather than attending parties and mixers. We need those plans and save The Robot Monkeys"

"But what can we use to get to Scarif?" Bodhi asked.

Kaytoo came in to see if Cassian needs anything, "Kaytoo" Cassian said to his best friend, "It's time"

"You mean-" Kaytoo replied,

"Today's the day you drive the Torso Tank Driver One," Cassian replied back.

"I know something that can help us," said Cassian, "Follow me."

Rainbow, Bob, Kevin, Stuard, and Lec were all wondering where were they slipping off to. Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, and K-2SO arrived to a giant robot with a face.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Six Go," Jyn shouted.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Five Go" Bodhi shouted.

"Fist Rocket Four Go" Baze shouted.

"Fist Rocket Three Go" Cassian shouted.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot Two Go" Chirrut shouted,

"Torso Tank Driver One Go" shouted K-2SO.

The rest of The Celestian Alliance rushed up to Lec, Rainbow and The Minions, "What's going on" Sunny asked.

"That is" Lec answered,

 _Super_

 _Rogue_

 _One_

 _Team_

 _Hyper_

 _Forcce_

 _Go!_

The giant robot took off into the sky, leaving behind numerous amounts of fog.


	7. Battle on Scarif

Just then, they were on a tropical planet, with a giant building, "This is Scarif, home to some imperial archives" La Muerte explained, "This is where Galen hid the plans for the Death Star."

"We could use a beach party here" Pinkie Pie suggested, "And torture those imperial troopers to limbo."

"Unfortunately" Xibalba interrupted, "There won't be any beach parties."

Above them, was a shield, which prevented the heroes from getting in. Luckily, The Super Robot made it through the door, "Well, well, well" Dimentio said as he popped out of nowhere, "The giant machine arrived like a flea on a giant stupid green ape!"

Bodhi got so insulted by Dimentio's words, he released the foot rockets. "Nah, Nah, you missed me." Dimentio insulted.

Baze shooted some Finger Missiles, "That was for you, Gibson" smiled Baze.

Dimentio decided to hold them off with some dimension power, "He's too powerful" Bodhi shouted.

"Nothing is going to stop him," Jyn said.

"Except for one thing," Cassian said, "Kay!"

"Right," K-2SO said.

 _Lazatron Fury_

A giant beam blasted from the Torso, blinding Dimentio "Ciao!" shouted Dimentio as he took off.

Afterward, they decided to split up to get the plans. The Celestian Alliance decided to go with Jyn and Cassian for safety.

At the entrance of the archive door. They knocked out two soldiers and disguised themselves so they could sneak in. As they got to the main archives, two soldiers noticed the imposter guards, "Go on" Kaytoo shouted, "I'll hold them off."

"Kaytoo" shouted Cassian, "NO!"

Jyn pulled him back because delivering the plans were more important.

K-2SO closed the door while the guards took down the droid. One by one, K-2SO got shot and was destroyed. While heading off to the vault, Cassian felt the pain of losing his best friend.

At a hiding spot, Chirrut came out while repeating, "I am one with the force and the force is with me" he sensed the transmitters nearby. After he activated it. He got shot down by a soldier. Baze came out rushing towards him, "Look for me in The Force" Chirrut said dying, "There you'll find me."

In an Imperial ship, Bodhi deflected the shield so the plans can get to the rebellion, then a grenade came into the ship and exploded.

Baze assumed that Bodhi was dead, so one by one, he killed numerous soldiers. One of the soldiers had an activated grenade. Baze was too weak to battle. He looked at his best friend's corpse and died in the explosion.

Back in the vault, Lilo found a word that said Stardust. Jyn knew what it meant, it was the same one her father had for the Death Star plans.

"How did you know" asked Lilo

"Because it's me." Jyn smiled.

As they were about to leave, Cassian got shot in the arm and fell down, "Cassian!" shouted Jyn.

It was Orson, he was getting word of two fake imperial troopers trespassing. Jyn decided to chase him.

While Cassian was falling, Antauri telepathically, contacted him, "Cassian" he said, "Use The Power Primate"

Cassian opened his eyes, held onto an archive, and climbed up like a monkey, "Thank you, Antauri" Cassian said as he rushes to find Jyn.

By the barricaded transmitter, Jyn came face to face with her mother's killer, "Jyn Erso" smiled Orson, "Haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"You'll never win" Jyn groaned.

"Where have I heard that before" smiled Orson.

Before Orson had a chance to kill Jyn, a shot came behind him. It was Cassian, he was strong enough to save Jyn, thanks to The Power Primate. Jyn quickly transmitted the plans to The Rebellion.

They rushed by the elevator for a quick escape. Jyn and Cassian looked into each other's eyes, knowing they had feelings for each other. Star and Sunny knew that they were IN LOVE.

Before Jyn and Cassian had a chance to kiss, everything went black.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Your my only hope

In the darkness, everything was confusion, "Where are the lights" Star asked.

"Are we having a surprise party." Pinkie replied.

"No" La Muerte answered, "Your actually going to see who saved The Sacul Galaxy."

A light came out and they saw a bunch of gadgets around, "This isn't the elevator" Sunny said, "It's some space laboratory."

"Wait" Teal replied, "Where's Jyn and Cassian."

"Well" La Muerte nervously said.

"They died" Xibalba interrupted as La Muerte glared at him.

Star and Sunny started to cry, "Their dead" Star cried, "Now the Rebel Captain love will be gone forever!"

As Star and Sunny were crying, the others started to cry too, "What's wrong?" asked a mysterious boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Our new friends just died." replied Cho tearfully.

"I think you could use a new one." replied the boy.

The Celestian Alliance turned their heads, to see a familiar face, "It's Principal Skywalker" whispered Cho, "He's an alien."

By the oil bath, they saw a familiar gold droid, "It's Threepio and Artoo" whispered Lilo, "But before the Thermians bought them."

"Master Luke's uncle just bought us so he can speak Bachi." Threepio explained, "And thank the maker, this oil bath is going to be so good."

"I'm never going to get off this planet," Luke groaned,

"Is there anything I can do to help Sir" Threepio asked.

"Unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, teleport me on this rock." Luke replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Master Luke" Threepio replied, "I'm not even sure what planet am I on."

"Your on Tatooine" replied Luke, "The farthest planet from the brightest planet of the universe."

He walked up to R2-D2 to work on fixing him, "You got something jammed in" said Luke as he showed a message from a space princess, "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, your my only heart." she said.

"Who is she" Luke asked "She's beautiful."

"Probably and old data" Threepio suggested, "Something from The Rebellion"

"You knew about The Rebellion" Luke asked.

"That's how we came to be at your service" Threepio replied, "Our last master Captain Antilles was captured by Darth Vader."

"Can you play the message again" Luke replied.

But Artoo shook his head, "I wonder if she means, "Ben Kenobi" Luke replied, "He's a hermit who lives in the outskirts of Mos Eisley."

"Luke, Dinner." shouted his Aunt Beru.

At dinner, Luke asked his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen if the droid they bought was stolen. "I don't think Obi-Wan doesn't exist anymore," he said, "He died the same time as your father."

"He's knew my father." Luke asked.

"Oh you mean-" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

As she was about to say, "Anikan" the others covered her mouth, because they don't wanna change the story.

Luke started to think that he and the two droids might get along real well.

Later, Anikan was looking at the views of Tatooine when he saw Threepio going off. "It's Artoo" Threepio replied, "He kept babbling about his mission, please don't shut me down."

"We're going to have to wait til sunrise to find him."

"Why not now?" Rainbow asked.

"Because of the sand people" Anikan, "They attack people who wander off at night."

"Luke" Owen shouted, "I'm shutting the power down"

"Okay Uncle Owen" Luke shouted as he came in and went to sleep.


	9. Ambushes and Jedis

In the morning, Luke, Threepio and The Celestian Alliance went off to find Artoo. On the scanner, they picked up some technology up ahead, hoping it would be their little friend. Up close, they found some banthas and some sand people. A bunch of them ambushed our heroes, they powered up and decided to take down the monsters.

 _Magic_

Cho shot out stars that took down some sandpeople.

 _Generosity_

Star took down some with diamonds.

 _Honesty_

Teal washed them up with some apple juice.

Behind them, The humans were knocked out while their animal friends hid in the rocks. That's when they heard the strangest noise on Tatooine. A hooded figure scared away the banthas and sand people. Artoo beeped with nervousness, "Hello there" said the hooded figure, "Come my friend, don't be afraid"

He removed his hood, revealing to be a familiar figure, "It's Obi Wan" whispered Lec as he started to get up, "He's gotten old"

The others woke up to see the elderly man, "Ben Kenobi?" asked Luke, "Am I glad to see you.

They explained that Luke was looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi and wondered if Ben knew him, "Of course I know him" Ben answered with a big grin, "He's me"

Everyone decided to take refuge with Obi Wan, because the sand people might come back in greater numbers, "We don't want to get attacked again." Star suggested

In his hideout, Obi Wan told Luke the truth that his father was once a jedi knight until Darth Vader turned evil and destroyed his father. Uncle Owen told Luke that he was a navigator on a Space Freighter so Luke wouldn't take the same path. "For generations, the jedi were guardians of peace" Obi Wan explained, "Now their all but extinct. The force is what gives a jedi it's power. You should learn to use it Young Luke."

"I can't" Luke replied, "I've got moist evaporators to tend to."

Teal was working out a few bugs in Artoo when he played the projection of the princess again.

"General Kenobi," the princess said, "Years ago you help my father during the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him with his struggle against the empire. I regret to inform you that my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion, my father will know how to retrieve it. You must seek this droid safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

"You must learn the ways of the force," Obi Wan said to Luke, "If you want to come to Alderaan with me."

Out of the window, Sunny saw a mysterious space truck abandoned and burnt down. Rainbow Dash and Lec decided to take a look to see markings of The Empire, "Dudes" Rainbow shouted as she and Lec barged in, "Stormtroopers just took down the jawas."

"Those must be the same jawas that sold Threepio and Artoo" Luke recalled, "But why would they attack jawas.

He thought for a minute when he looked at Threepio and Artoo, "If they traced the robots here they might've learned who they sold them to, that would lead them to home!"

"UNCLE OWEN, AUNT BERU!" shouted Luke.

He looked around the burnt homestead to find two skeletal remains, they were of Owen and Beru. There was nothing for him anymore, so he decided to become a jedi.


End file.
